Bella's torment
by karinounie
Summary: Traduction de raisin cookies. Bella est enlevé et vendu comme esclave au plus offrant. Effrayée et seule dans son monde étrange, elle doit apprendre à composer avec tout ce que la vie lui offre.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dislamer:**_ tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et cette superbe histoire est à _**Raisin cookies**_ que je remercie encore pour m'avoir autorisée à la traduire.

J'ai adorée cette histoire j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'a moi.

* * *

_**Chapitre: 1**_

C'était au milieu de l'automne, et une mince couche de givre recouvrait déjà le terrain, pour les gens du pays c'était un signe certain que l'hiver serait froid. Les feuilles des arbres avaient tournaient dans une couleur de fleurs jaune vibrantes, orange et rouge, croquantes et bouclées. Elles volèrent et encerclèrent les voies et les routes, portées par les vents venteux qui erraient dans la vallée de roulement de la campagne française pittoresque.

La Ford en location rouge, s'approchée de façon constante le long de la route. Ce qui permet aux quatre passagers un environnement parfait pour leurs cartes postal; maman, papa, l'obligatoire adolescent maussade et Abbey leurs plus jeune enfant de six ans.

« regarde maman! », elle à pleurée de joie quand elle posa le doigt sur la vitre de la voiture, « un château, tu crois que c'est là que vivent les princesses? »

Sa mère regarda dans la direction où Abbey était orientée. Elle vit un château Français de conte de fées, Abbey regardait avec admiration, avec ses pelouses très en retrait de la route principale, ses tourelles et ses drapeaux, pour une princesse, il serait le lieu idéal pour y vivre.

La Ford de location rouge à accélérée, Abbey a toujours rêvait de princesses dans leurs châteaux, allant aux bals avec des princes, des fêtes, des parties de thés avec des gâteaux glacés et de crumpets _**(note de moi: petit pain toaste que les anglais aiment recouvrir de confiture d'orange)**_ La voiture s'éloigna de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que l'on ne voient plus rien à part un point minuscule au loin, et qui finalement disparue.

S'il s'agissait d'un film, et que nous étions les spectateurs, se serait le moment où la camera commence à faire des déplacements dans le château de conte de fées, nous conduit jusqu'à l'allée principale, ombragée de grands chênes, et jonchée de leurs feuilles d'automne tombées parterre, divisées sur la zone de gravier directement sur la façade du bâtiment. Nous serions sur les magnifiques marches de pierre, le long des piliers géant de granit et à travers de la lourde porte d'acajou brin et finalement nous serions arrivée à l'intérieur d'une réel splendeur. Les planchers bien polis et cirés, les épais tapis en peluche couleur rubis, des cadres décorés qui hébergent des peintures à l'huile d'hommes en perruques blanche. Des vases élaborés avec des tableaux sauvages et colorés de fleurs et de bruyères. Des boites de bijoux et une horloge grand-père dans le couloirs dont le tic-tac de sa pendule ne s'arrête jamais.

La chambre sent fortement le produit de nettoyage, pour polir et ciré les meubles et bien sur des fleurs fraiche.

Les hommes et les femmes gravitent autour des deux principales salles de réception à gauche et à droite de la voix d'entré, bavardant en petits groupes avec de nouvelles connaissances ou de vieux amis retrouvés. Il y a un sentiment excité de jovialité et d'appréhension dans l'air. Un homme âgé habillé d'un costume blanc avec un œillet rouge entre dans la pièce, il tape dans ses mains, très fort gagnant ainsi l'attention de ses invités. Sa tête est brillante et dégarni, son regard froid et noir.

Il s'adresse à ses invités:

« mesdames et messieurs, je vous remercies d'être tous venus, je sais que certains d'entre vous on parcouru une grande distance pour être avec nous. Je dois dire que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas tenue l'une nos petites rencontre. » Les invités ricanés, et de nombreux invités acières en un signe de tête. « bon » a-t-il poursuivie « les **objets** misent aux enchères d'aujourd'hui sont déjà sur le tableau d'affichage pour ceux d'entre vous qui veulent faire un achat aujourd'hui, vous avez trente minutes pour marquer les articles avant que les enchères commence. » Il regarda rapidement autour de la chambre et de façon insistante.

« Je ne vois pas l'utilité de réaffirmer le règlement, vous le connaissez tous assez bien maintenant. Et enfin si vous pouviez, si vous voulaient bien me suivre nous allons aller jusqu'à la salle de bal, et commencer la procédure. »

Edward et Emmet Cullen on été les derniers à entrer dans la grande salle, l'ambiance au sein de la chambre était déjà électrique, et étant donné les cris occasionnels et les pleurnicheries, après les éclats de rire, il était clair que la fête avait déjà commencée.

Emmett scanné la pièce, le visage éclatant d'un large sourire et ses yeux tombèrent sur une captive frétillante, luttant férocement pour se libérer.

-« Que dis tu de celle-ci? » Dit il en donnant un coup de coude ludique à Edward en direction de l'esclave.

Edward tourné la tête pour mieux regarder la brune en difficulté.

-« Trop de sexe, à mon goût, je le crains, mais ne te laisse pas arrêter si tu veus faire faire ton propre achat aujourd'hui. » a-t-il répondu sournoisement à son frère en s'éloignant.

Edward et Emmett firent le tour de la pièce, s'arrêtant parfois pour voir certaines filles, une fois qu'ils les avaient toutes vues, Edward se tourna et ils se dirigeaient vers le lot n°19.

Elle était une petite brune, un peu sur le coté, maigre étant donné qu'il pouvait distinguer ses cotes. Elle, comme tous les autre captives, avaient eu les yeux bandés avec un bandeau sur les yeux, doux, en peau de mouton noir, les bras attachés au dessus de la tête, ses chevilles tenues écartées par une barre d'écartement réglable.

Cependant deux aspect dans sa manière d'être habillée se différenciait des autres, la première, elle était nue, en dehors d'une simple petite culotte en coton blanc, la raison, c'était de mettre en évidence qu'elle était vierge, intact et pur, et donc de ne pas être prise et poussée par n'importe quel des acheteurs potentiels.

La seconde, tandis que toutes les autres on été forcées de porter des chaussures à talon noir, elle n'en avait pas**_(note de moi: je sais que j'avais mis soutiens gorge parce que je n'avais pas traduit correctement mais dans le chapitre cookie précise bien des chaussures à talon)._** Edward tendis la main, touchant ses seins du doigt aussi léger qu'une plume, ses yeux restés noirs, regardé sur son visage ses réactions. Elle gémit, courbant le dos pour fuir un autre ensemble de mains inquisitrices, elle renifla tranquillement, se mordant la lèvre inferieur pour cacher le tremblement.

Edward pencha la tête sur le coté.

-« Celle-ci est tout à fait captivante. »

-« Hmm……………….pas aussi captivante que la blonde pourtant. » Répondu Emmett.

-« Était-elle blonde? » Edward souriait, leurs plaisanteries amicales a été rapidement réduites au silence quand le marteau des enchères retentis, indiquant qu'il était maintenant temps pour que les ventes commencent.

* * *

_**Voila j'espère que ça vous à plu, c'est vrai que le début est un peu long mais l'histoire à l'air super, non?**_

_**Je voulais aussi dire que je n'abandonne pas mon histoire je bloque un peu avec Edward je sais ce qu'il ressent mais je ne veut pas que sa fasse midinette bref ceci est une autre histoire **_

_**J'espère que vous allez me dire si je dois continuer à la traduire**_

_**À bientôt Karine **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou à tous: je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews, les mises en alertes et bien sur les mises en favoris._

_Je redis bien sur que les personnages appartiennent à SM, et que l'histoire, elle, est à raisin cookies._

_A oui j'oubliais que j'étais ravie de lire que l'histoire vous a plu autant qu'à moi. Merci pour elle (et pour moi)._

* * *

**Chapitre****: 2**

**Pov de Bella**

**Seule et effrayée, je remontais solidement mes jambes sur ma poitrine, enserrent mes bras autour de mes genoux comme pour avoir plus de sécurité. Je me demandais pour la millième fois, si je pourrais me faire à cette situation de vie, assez précaire. J'ai vraiment peur pour ma vie. Le mur de pierres bosselées de ma chambre-cellule creusé douloureusement dans la chair nue de mon dos, et pourtant tous ce à quoi je songeais c'était d'être le plus loin humainement possible de la porte de la cellule. Quelque part dans ma tête, je me demandais à moi-même, si je continuais à reculer, de le vouloir, si ils disparaitraient et que retrouverais la liberté encore une fois.**

**Je frisonne, l'air dans la salle était glacée, mais avec une épaisse odeur de moisie du au manque d'air frais. J'ai toujours détesté le froid, j'avais toujours opté pour un climats plus chaud et ensoleillé. J'ai repensais à la terrasse de pierre de la maison de ma mère à Phoenix , quand je m'asseyais sur elle pendant des heures pour écrire mon journal intime, pendant les chaudes soirées d'été. La chaleur me manque, la maison me manque, Ma mère me manque.**

**Je du revenir rapidement à ma détention par le cri de l'une des autre filles de la cellule. Celle-ci faisait de gros écho le long du long couloir en bêton nu, il avait visiblement surpris plus que des au secourt d'effroi, d'autre sanglot, des mots de la plaidoirie aux bourreaux. Les portes des cellules se sont ouvertes ont commencées a grincer. Elles claquèrent contre les murs de pierre, les cris et les hurlements commençaient à résonner de plus en plus fort qui se frayait rapidement un chemin vers moi. Mon cœur battait violement à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, ma respiration devint forte et laborieuse, et des larmes fuirent de mes yeux quand ma peur est passée à un niveau tel que j'étais sûr que mon cœur allait exploser.**

**J'étais la suivante, après ce serait mon tour, mes yeux s'élargirent quand la clef à gratter le verrou de la porte avant de s'écraser avec une telle force que j'aurais juré que l'épais mur de pierres derrière moi avait vibré. Un homme en surpoids avec une mauvaise peau grasse avec des cheveux bond et sale, grimaçant et menaçant se tenais dans l'entré, il s'avança vers moi, lorgnant sur moi. J'ai levée mes mains pour couvrir le visage quand il me jeta des objets dans ma direction.**

**Deux des objets entra en collision avec moi, l'un frappa la paume de ma main et l'autre rebondit contre mon tibia, j'ai baissée les bras pour regarder les objets, une paire de chaussure noir brillante et une culotte blanche qui ne m'avait pas tout à fait atteint, jonchaient le sol.**

**-« Habille toi. » a ordonné l'homme. **

**J'attrapais timidement la lingerie, désireuse d'être au moins capable de porter de nouveau quelque chose.**

**-« Vite! » m'a-t-il aboyé. **

**J'ai accélérée le rythme, le saisie au-dessus du sol précipitamment et mis à la hâte mes pieds à travers les trous pour les jambes pour me couvrir, j'ai ensuite atteint les chaussures coincés sur mes pieds. J'espérais que je n'aurais pas besoin de porter ces chaussures, depuis que l'enfance, j'avais cette maudite maladresse, bien que personnellement je préférais **_**sans aucune coordination.**_

**L'homme tonné vers moi, dans ses bottes noir et a saisie mon bras gauche, en me tirant il me déposa sur mes pieds à la sortie de la salle. Je pleurais plus difficilement maintenant, les larmes brouillaient ma vue rendant presque impossible de voir comment j'avais été trainée à demi nue dans ma minuscule cellule. Dehors c'était le chaos, les filles, hurlant et se débattant, j'ai été frappée dans l'entrée, je le griffais comme je l'avais fait pendant le chemin le long des couloirs. Je suis tombée quelques fois, en venant à maudire mes chaussures, je gémis dans ma panique mais ne pouvais plus parler. Finalement, l'homme impatient a augmenté le rythme avec moi, alors que je tombais une fois de plus sur le sol, cognant à la fois mes deux genoux contre le sol en pierre, il m'a détourné le visage de l'autre coté, créant un contact avec ma pommette droite et pendant une seconde, j'ai effectivement réussi à contrôler l'arrêt de mes pleurs, je me suis assise étourdie sur le sol, et puis la douleur a commencée, j'ai gémis quand je touchais ma joue, les yeux fixés sur lui, ma lèvre inferieur tremblante. **

**L'homme ne dégageais aucun sympathie, optant plutôt d'enlever les chaussures de mes pieds, et les laissa tomber sur le sol dans un fracas, il me hissa de nouveau sur mes pieds instables et nous avons continués de marcher mais pas avant de m'avoir glissé un bandeau sur les yeux.**

**Finalement, nous avons cessés de marcher, j'ai commencée à lutter contre lui dés que j'ai réalisée qu'il essayait de me ligoter, j'ai essayée comme je le pouvais mais il était beaucoup plus fort que moi. Des menottes ont été rapidement bouclées autour de mes poignets et de mes chevilles, mes bras relevés au dessus de ma tête et mes jambes écartées par des fixations. Il caressa ma joue avec condescendance et avant son départ, me chuchota à l'oreille quelque chose de plus en plus fort: « plus tu cris, plus il paierons cher. » **

**D'autre filles on été introduite dans le local, toutes gémissant et pleurant, la porte se referma avec fracas, nous avons été laissées seules à contempler nos positions actuel. Le temps semblait glisser encore et encore, et je réussi enfin à me calmer un peu, je me suis donnée à moi-même des encouragements dynamique, mais tout mon bon travail vola par la fenêtre quand la deuxième porte s'ouvrit.**

**Le bandeau me couvrant les yeux je ne saurait dire combien de personnes avaient pénétrés dans la chambre. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que je sois touchées sur tout le corps, par plusieurs mains, ils touchent à tâtons ma poitrine et la torse, me plotant brutalement et claquant mon cul, le pire fut quand ils commencèrent à tâter mon entre jambes, je fus étouffée par un sanglot du à la peur, mon estomac se souleva.**

**Seules quelques-unes des mains étaient douces sur moi.**

**Longtemps après une forte détonation retentit dans la chambre et une voix d'homme cria apportant de l'ordre à la vente aux enchères. La bile était passée dans ma bouche, j'ai du la ravalée, je me suis dit que cela ne pouvait pas être ça, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça.**

**Ils ne peuvent pas le faire? Si, ils le peuvent?**

* * *

_**Voila cookies dit que certain trouveront que c'est un peu long juste sur les sentiments de Bella dans la salle des ventes.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Moi je dis que non au contraire qu'il n'y en a pas assez, j'aurais aimer savoir sa vie d'avant. Donc pour ma part j'aime beaucoup, et j'ai hâte de lire la suite ;)**_

_**Merci de lui laisser un mot je transmettrai avec grand plaisir **_

_**A bientôt **_

_**Karine **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou a tous._

_Je vous remercie pour les reviews, les mises en alerte et en favoris. _

_Je suis contente de voir que l'histoire continue de vous plaire._

_Raisin cookies a lu vos reviews, elle est très contente, je suis ravie car elle le mérite. _

_Un très très grand merci à Milqua ma super Beta (qui travail plus vite que son ombre)_

_Un grand merci à: Princetongirl818, et Mélissa à qui je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre directement._

_Trêve de bla bla et place à la lecture._

* * *

**Et puis c'était fini.**

**Aussi rapidement que ça avait commencé, tout était fini. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils appelaient « les lots », du numéro que portais; je savais seulement que j'avais un numéro entre le 1 et le 25, ma vue resté entravée par le bandeau. Tout autour de moi dans la chambre semblait de nouveau déborder d'énergie, des voix se félicitèrent pour leurs nouveaux achats et d'autre compatissaient pour ceux qui avaient manqués une bonne affaire. J'ai sursauté quand quelqu'un mis ses mains sur mon ventre comme pour flatter un cheval, « Félicitation monsieur », dit une voix avec enthousiasme. « J'espère que vous apprécierez votre nouvel achat, et souvenez vous que si vous voulez la remplacer, nous avons aussi close dans le contrat qui propose une offre d'échange pour nos clients les plus précieux. »**

**Je me sentais mal, je pouvais presque imaginer à quoi il ressemblait: à un vendeur de voiture minable. Mon nez plisser sous la puanteur insupportable de son after-shave bon marché et je me demandais s'il avait fait mariné son costume dedans. Une image me frappa comme un éclaire traversant mon esprit: un homme aux cheveux laqués brillant avec un costume également de bon marché.**

**Et puis j'ai entendu SA voix, ma tête a immédiatement pivotée dans sa direction dès que je l'ai entendu. Elle était douce mais profonde, onctueuse, poétique bien que très masculine, c'était comme écouter du velours.**

**-« Oh je ne pense pas que ça sera nécessaire…. » **

**Sont les paroles qui ont suivie, la voix à continuée de parler mais je ne pouvais plus l'entendre. Ma peau était couverte de sueur froide et moite, mon estomac a commencé a faire des soubresaut comme s'il était dans une machine à laver. Le son ne parvenait pas vraiment à mes oreilles, c'était comme être sous l'eau à la piscine, toutes les autres voix sonnés comme un écho distant et lointain. Ma tête était de plus en plus lourde sur mes frêles épaules et puis après une seconde il se leva et s'avança.**

**Mon sang tapait à un rythme régulier sur mes tempes. Je ne savais pas quand il avait commencé, mais oh mon dieu comme je souhaitais qu'il arrête de caresser mon visage, c'était vraiment gênant. Je voulais leurs dire d'arrêter, mais je m'étais contentée de gémir mon mécontentement comme je n'arrivais pas à convaincre ma bouche de travailler, elle était plus sèche que le désert, et en cet instant mon esprit était bloqué sur car j'étais hypnotisée par l'image d'un verre d'eau glacial.**

**Quand le tapotement s'arrêta, je sentis que mes oreilles étaient encore bouchées, mes yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir, non pas que cela avait de l'importance parce qu'ils étaient toujours bandés. Mais toutes ces sensations ne me dérangée pas, pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines j'avais chaud. J'essayais de retrouver la raison et c'est alors que je réalisai que j'étais appuyée contre quelqu'un, et l'agréable chaleur n'était du à rien de plus que d'être à proximité de ce corps. Mon corps se propulsa vers l'avant, tentative pour réduire l'écart avec celui qui m'avait tenue, mais la douleur dans mes muscles, d'avoir été si longtemps attachée a immédiatement explosés dans mes bras et dans mes jambes et tout ce que je réussi à faire était de tomber pathétiquement, j'ai criée à cause d'une douleur chauffé à blanc.**

**-« Je pense qu'elle est réveillée. » dit LA voix avec amusement. « nous partirons aujourd'hui ». Après ça, on m'a remise sur mes pieds, je tanguais un peu étant donné que mes muscles ont continués de crier en signe de protestation et je serrais la mâchoire pour essayer de lutter contre les douleurs dans le bas de mon dos. Mes poignets étaient attachés ensemble devant mon ventre alors que j'étais lentement guidée dans la salle.**

**Etre capable de marcher en ligne droite sans tomber est un défi quotidien pour mes membres non coordonnés, mais sans l'usage de mes yeux, c'était un exploit quasi impossible. Je suis tombée sur le sol au moins trois fois, pourtant à chaque fois, l'homme « **_**à la voix » **_**attendait patiemment que je me remette sur mes pieds pour avancer de nouveau. Pendant que je marchais, j'essayais désespérément de garder mes bras en hauteur pour pouvoir cacher ma poitrine encore nue.**

**Quand nous avons finalement atteint la porte , j'hésitais, j'étais encore pratiquement nue, pieds nus, un vent hivernal passa à travers moi comme le tranchant d'une lame de couteau et faisant trembler tout mon corps, je m'arrêtais immédiatement.**

**Il me parla doucement mais d'un ton sans réplique. **

**-«Viens chaton, ne recommençons pas ces sottises. Encore quelque pas et nous allons être dans la voiture, et ensuite ce lieu ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir?»**

**Je me suis arrêtée, le froid mordant encore ma chair nue, je trainais des pieds mais avançais.**

**-«C'est une fille .» Dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Il me guida dans l'escalier une marche par une marche, après la dernière marche j'eu le souffle coupé par la douleur causée par le gravier mais heureusement pour mes pieds, la voiture n'était pas loin et je me retrouvai bientôt être guidé sur la banquette arrière et d'être obligé de m'agenouiller sur le sol. La porte se referma dans un clic doux derrière moi, et puis quelqu'un c'était installé près de moi. Le moteur a démarré et la voiture c'est éloignée de la maison, la maison de mes cauchemar. D'un coté ce fut un soulagement de partir, mais de l'autre j'entrais désormais dans l'inconnu, je m'interrogeai, quel genre de personne pourrais acheter un être humain, et je réalisais que là tout de suite que je devais m'évader, ces gens n'étaient pas digne de confiance et je me promettais de courir, de me sauver à la première occasion.**

**Il y avait deux autres hommes dans la voiture. Les trois hommes parlaient entre eux, m'ignorant complètement pendant toute la durée du trajet en voiture. J'ai bloquais mon corps le plus proche du sol possible, le plus loin possible d'eux, prétendant que je n'étais pas là et en espérant secrètement que si je restais calme ils pourraient oublier ma présence.**

**La voiture était chauffée, et en dépits de mon plan, elle était confortable et j'étais vite tombée dans un léger sommeil, la tête appuyée contre le siège. Je me réveillais en sursaut quand la voiture s'immobilisa il y a eu ensuite l'ouverture et la fermeture des portes de la voiture, j'ai été tiré par l'arrière et me suis retrouvais debout sur le béton frais. Nous partions encore à pieds, j'ai été obligée de marcher encore plus aveuglement, obligeais de faire confiance aux directions de ces hommes étranges. Nous sommes finalement arrivés à un ascenseur, puis je sentis un tapis, nous avons traversés des portes pour finalement s'arrêter.**

**-«Agenouille-toi. » M'a ordonnée **_**la voix.**_

**J'attendais les instructions en prenant place sur le plancher, la pièce était calme mais mes oreilles étaient dressées aux sons sans équivoque de la circulation à l'extérieur. Il se taisait mais il avait un air de défis et j'ai sentis mon cœur faire un bond à la possibilité de faire une course contre lui. Ma tête était pleine de mes plans pour pouvoir m'échapper avec ruse, j'ai sursautée sous la surprise quand on m'a finalement retiré le bandeau.**

**J'ai frotté plusieurs fois mes yeux pour tenter de les faire s'adapter à la lumière des projecteurs de la salle.**

**Et il était là.**

* * *

_**Cookies raisin espère que l'histoire nous plait.**_

_**Pour ma part j'ai plus que hâte de lire la suite, c'était déjà intéressant mais là je sens que sa va être délirant.**_

_**Je voulais m'excuser pour le temps que sa m'a pris mais je me suis laisse distraire par une autre histoire. **_

_**Laissez lui plein de reviews pour qu'elle est sache qu'on adore son histoire et qu'elle poste plus vite.**_

_**Bisous Karine.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Coucou à tous et à toutes.**_

_**Un gros merci pour les mise en alerte et les mises en favoris**_

_**Nous y voilà enfin un POV Edward. J'ai posée quelque questions à Raisin cookies : je vous mets ce qu'elle m'a répondu (**__traduit parce que je ne suis pas une vilaine fille)__** vous laissant deviner quelles questions j'ai bien pu lui poser:**_

Pour répondre aux questions, je dirais, oui, à mon avis l'histoire va très bien se terminer pour les deux: Edward et Bella. Et, non, ce sera une histoire tous humains, Mais nous espérons que vous croiserez quelques personnalités vampires dans les chapitres suivants, comme quand je présente enfin James pour le suis vraiment heureuse que vous appréciez l'histoire et j'espère que vous continuerez à le faire.

_**Merci encore à Milqua ma beta.**_

_**Un gros bisous à Melissa à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement, pour toutes et tous qui on laissés une review je fais aussi un bisous, il n'y a pas de raison ;) j'espère n'avoir oublié de répondre à personne.**_

_**Je rappel que les personnage sont à SM et l'histoire est à raisin cookies, je ne fais que traduire.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Pov Edward**_

J'ai tendu la main pour défaire doucement le bandeau qui avait couvert les traits délicat de son visage pendant ces dernières heures .J'avais voulu l'enlever depuis le premier instant où je l'ai vu, j'avais ressentis le désir impérieux de me plonger dans le chocolat de ses yeux bruns, et maintenant le moment était venu. Ses paupières battaient, elle a maintenu sa tête droite, sa vision c'est lentement adaptée à la luminosité de la pièce. En vérité la pièce n'était pas très éclairée, j'avais pensé que compte tenu des conditions de sa vie précaire, elle avait surement du être enfermés depuis des semaines voir même des mois, elle serait très sensible à la lumière. J'avais prévu d'avance et n'avait que faiblement éclairé la chambre avant d'enlever son bandeau.

Elle leva les yeux sur moi, ses mains couvrant sa poitrine encore nue, Elle était à genoux sur un coussin à mes pieds, je me suis accroupie devant elle mes coudes sur mes genoux, mon menton dans mes mains. J'ai regardé son visage. L'expression n'avait pas de prix, à ce moment là, elle était comme un livre ouvert pour moi.

Que d'émotion: la peur, la confusion et la surprise? Je pouvais lire toutes ces émotions sur son visage. J'ai essayé de retenir le sourire qui cherchait désespérément à apparaitre sur mon visage, elle était à moi et de ce fait toutes ses expressions aussi étaient à moi. La délicieuse petite créature en face de moi m'appartenait. J'avais envie de tendre la main et de la réconforter, la serrer dans mes bras et lui dire qu'elle était en sécurité, mais ce serait une erreur pour l'approche que j'envisageais d'utiliser avec elle. A ce moment elle avait peur et malheureusement j'allais utiliser cette peur à mon avantage, afin de la modeler à ma vie.

Je l'a regardais en silence en prenant une position plus détendue pendant qu'elle m'étudiait, ses yeux étaient fixé sur mon visage puis tombèrent finalement sur le cuir bien usé et sur le platine Cullen Crest qui ornait mon poignet droit.

Je levais les sourcils:

-Je ne suis pas vraiment le monstre que tu attendais, Isabella?

Ses grands yeux en état de choc volaient sur mon visage, elle déglutit avant de me regarder en face. Je n'ai pas pu retenir un petit rire, ses réactions ont été inestimables. Je lui demandais doucement:

-J'imagine que tu as des questions pour moi, Isabella?

Elle me regarda encore, nerveusement et après un moment de contemplation silencieuse, lentement, elle inclina la tête. Ah je croyais qu'elle avait peur, mais pas tellement puisqu'elle avait encore de la voix pour pouvoir poser des questions. Doucement, elle écarta ses lèvres de pétales de rose rose.

-Qui êtes-vous et où suis-je? Murmura-t-elle doucement. Sa voix, si délicate, si féminine, si jolie, caressait mes tympans. Si ses questions n'avaient pas été aussi évidentes, alors j'aurais eu du mal à l'entendre.

Je me penchais plus prés d'elle, pris doucement une mèche de ses cheveux acajou et la remis doucement à sa place derrière son oreille.

-Je suis ton propriétaire.

Je lui ai tout simplement dit:

-je t'ai acheté, mais tu peut m'appeler « Sir » pour l'instant. Et pour ce qui est de l'endroit ou nous sommes c'est sans importance, nous n'y resterons pas longtemps. En montrant la pièce dans un mouvement de bras j'ai ajouté:

- Il s'agit simplement d'une étape, nous serons chez moi demain.

Elle a écoutée mes réponses, puis écarta ses lèvres pour dire autre chose, j'ai appuyé mon index sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

-Je pense que tu en sais assez pour l'instant, Isabella. Tu as eu une journée agitée, tu ne veux pas être submergez, ne penses tu pas?

Elle secoua la tête.

J'ai souri et me remis sur mes pieds.

-Excellent, viens avec moi, Isabella.

Je la regardais pendant qu'elle se remettait debout en se couvrant pudiquement sa poitrine. Secrètement je me demandais combien de temps il lui faudrait pour commencer à avoir la culot de se montrer seins nu, sans honte comme la petite renarde qu'elle était **(NDM: heu oui ****renarde**** mais c'est l'auteur qui a écris ça donc je laisse surtout n'ayant qu'un chapitre d'avance je ne connais pas « sa »** **Bella)** J'ai léchais mes lèvres à cette pensée.

Je l'ai conduite dans la salle de bain en passant par la chambre des maître, j'ai alors rempli la baignoire, puis je me tourné vers elle:

-Prends un bain à bulles, Isabella. Fais trempette, détend-toi et n'oublis pas de te laver les cheveux.

Je pris l'une de ses mèches de cheveux entre mes doigts, la frotta, elle était sèche et nouée. **(NDM: la mèche pas Bella ;) )**

- Je ne saurais jamais pourquoi ils t'ont vendu dans cet état. Ai-je marmonné tranquillement.

Après ça je me suis tourné mais continuais à lui parler par-dessus mon épaule.

-Tous les affaires de toilette sont sur le comptoir, sers-toi Isabella. Je serais de retour dans quarante minutes, assure toi d'avoir terminée quand je reviendrais. Ne ferme pas la porte, la vie privée n'est _pas _pour les esclaves, Isabella.

Je restais un moment dans la chambre pour veiller à ce qu'elle suive mes instructions, mais à peine arrivé sur les marches, j'ai entendu des sanglots étouffés.

J'ai appelé le service de chambre, je demandé un hamburger au fromage, des frites et un coca light. Je pouvais voir ses côtes, elle avait besoin d'être nourris.

Je suis allé regarder dans l'armoire pour voir si j'avais quelque chose convenable qu'Isabella pourrais porter pour rentrer demain. Il n'avait pas été mon intention de participer aux enchères, et encore moins de faire un achat. Mes frères avaient déjà trouvé parties appréciable, Emmett dans une vente aux enchères, et Jasper avait joué au héro dans son armure étincelante en la demandant en vente privée à un propriétaire qui avait cruellement maltraiter son esclave.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé un seul instant, pouvoir trouver quelqu'un dans cette vente aux enchères, mais il y avait quelque chose sur cette fille, qui était maintenant en train de pleurer dans ma salle de bain, qui m 'appelait, et je devais l'avoir. Je n'étais pas préparé à la tournure qu'avait pris les événements, elle n'avait pas de vêtement, seulement une culotte de coton blanc. La poitrine nue, je ne savais même pas ce que cela signifié. J'ai choisi une de mes chemises blanche qui était sur un cintre et la posa sur le lit; _elle pourrait dormir avec pour cette nuit._

* * *

La nourriture est arrivé et je suis allé la chercher.

-Isabella, c'est l'heure ". Quand je suis entré dans la salle de bain elle était déjà debout devant la porte, elle attendait avec appréhension.

Elle s'était enveloppé dans un peignoir éponge. Elle tirait nerveusement sur la manche,

-Est-il correct ... ? M'a-t-elle demandée pleine d'incertitude.

Je souris.

- Bien sûr Isabella, il ne faut pas que tu attrapes froid. Une fois que tu seras sèche, il y a une chemise sur le lit pour toi, tu la mettra. Elle se sécha rapidement et apparu a mes coté. Elle été adorable dans ma chemise, j'aimais la voir dans ma chemise.

-Viens ici, tu as faim?

J'ai regardais comme pour pouvoir l'évalués mentalement avant de secouer la tête. Elle _aurait du avoir _faim, il est un fait bien connu que les maisons d'enchères ne nourrissaient pas les esclaves au moins une journée avant la vente, de peur des vomissements d'effroi une fois qu'ils étaient sur le bloc des vente aux enchères. Et puis, peut-être ses nerfs étaient tellement tordus qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de le différencier de sa faim.

Je lui dit gentiment:

-Eh bien, je veux que tu essayes de manger quelque chose, même si c'est seulement un petit peu, ok?

Elle acquiesça à regret et me suivit.

-Assis-toi sur le coussin, Isabella.

Je posais l'assiette de nourriture et le verre de soda devant elle, elle regarda l'assiette, puis moi. Puis la regarda à nouveau, puis moi.

-Manges. Je te le demande.

Elle a timidement choisi l'une des frites, elle a gardée ses yeux fixés sur moi, elle l'a portée lentement à ses lèvres. Je lui ai souri. Elle a soigneusement mordu dedans, l'a mâché puis avalé. Elle a voulu me tester, pour voir quelle serait ma réaction. J'ai continué à sourire. J'ai probablement l'air d'un psychopathe en hochant la tête et en souriant mais c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire pour l'encourager à manger. Elle a avalée le reste de sa bouche et commença à manger de nouveau.

-Good girl.**(NDM: j'ai préférée le laisser comme ça parce que, pas jolie en français, pis tout le monde a compris) **

J'ai décidé de la laisser manger en paix, un grand sourire idiot sur mes lèvres. A la moitié de son repas, on frappa à la porte, c'était Jasper.

Il entra dans la chambre avec un sac de transporteur Fidji rempli de _Simone Péréle_** NDM: grande marque de sous vêtement. Voir profil) **, jetant un regard rapide à Isabella, il me le tendit.

-J'ai acheté ça pour Alice, mais étant donné les circonstances, je ne pense pas qu'elle sera contrariée.

J'ai ouvert la valise où se trouvaient plusieurs ensembles de sous-vêtements neufs. Je fit un signe de remerciement à Jasper. Je me suis déplacé jusqu'à la chambre à coucher, fixant le sac sur le plancher. Jasper a suivi.

-Comment va-t-elle?" A-t-il demandé.

J'ai hoché la tête

-Etonnamment bien.

-Ça va lui prendre un certain temps pour s'habituer.

Il sourit et rit:

-Je me souviens de ce moment, quand Alice devait encore être réglé, quand elle ...

**BANG!**

* * *

L'auteur vous remercie d'avoir lu et la traductrice aussi ;)

J'ai hâte de lire se que vous en pensez

Bisous Karine

.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou à tous et à toutes!!!!!**_

_**Désolé pour le retard petits problèmes perso.**_

_**Je rappel que l'histoire appartient à Raisin cookies et que les personnages eux appartiennent à SM.**_

_**Un merci à Milqua ma Beta.**_

_**Et plein de gros bisous à: popo (et oui je sais elle à posté des chapitres j'en voulais un d'avance mais quelques soucis m'ont retardée), lilou, Cynthia, couuline, penitents81500 et lilou.**_

_**Un petit mot pour lemon fiction: Merci pour la review, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise au point que tu la répertorie sur un répertoire, mais cette histoire n'ai pas à moi, je ne fait que la traduire, mais je suis sur qu'elle appréciera, déjà qu'elle est très contente que l'histoire nous plaise autant.**_

* * *

Chapitre 5

POV Bella

J'ai levée les yeux vers l'homme qui était assis devant moi. J'en avais peur.

Après la vente, pendant le voyage en voiture, pendant qu'il me conduisait dans les couloirs et sur les allées de gravier. J'étais convaincu qu'une fois le bandeau retiré, Je me sentirais un peu mieux, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Peut-être était-ce parce que cet homme était là, mais dans mon esprit rationnel, je m'étais dit qu'il y avait une raison précise pour qu'une personne pourrait sentir le besoin d'acheter un autre être humain, comme une pièce de bétail. Cette personne serait probablement le cousin pas si éloigné de Quasimodo.

Mais il n'était pas moche, et c'est-ce qui a fait empirer les choses.

Il était extrêmement attrayant. Il était complètement à l'aise assis en face de moi dans le confortable fauteuil de soins. Ses cheveux noirs avec des nuance cuivré, ils étaient trop parfait pour simplement les décrire comme « désordonné », si cela avait un sens. Son costume était noir et chère et dessous il portait une chemise blanche, ouverte au niveau du col. Son bracelet de cuir sur son poignet droit a attiré mon attention, il faisait bizarre comme pas à sa place par rapport au reste de Mr Je viens juste de quitter la couverture du magasine GQ. **(Note de moi: magasine anglais ou américain sur la mode, les stars, si vous voulez le lien je le mettrais sur ma page mais il est en anglais) **

J'étais tellement confuse, sur toute cette terre cet homme me voulais moi? Parce que c'Est-ce qu'il était, un homme, dans tous les sens du terme. Où était le monstre que je ne voyais pas à première vue? Ses traits grotesques qui hanteraient mes cauchemars pour les années à venir? A condition de vivre assez longtemps pour ça.

Même effrayée comme je l'étais, je pouvais encore reconnaître un beau mec quand j'en voyais un.

-Pas tout à fait le monstre que tu attendais, Isabella? Sa voix de velours me pris par surprise.

Il savait ce que j'avais pensée, étais-je si facile à lire? J'avalais durement ma salive et détournais nerveusement la tête, remarquant la chambre où nous étions pour la première fois. Elle avait été décorée avec goût, beaucoup de meubles en bois sombre et le papier peint neutre crémeux avec d'épais rideaux lourds. C'était mignon, mais pas à mon goût.

Ma chambre, à Phoenix, été un prolongement de ma propre personnalité. Je repensais à ma collection de CD en désordre dans le coin à côté de mon lecteur CD, les rangées de livres organisée dans un système de classement que moi seule pouvais comprendre, les favoris sur le mur avec un talon de billets **(Note de moi: Elle parle de billet de théâtres ect…)** et de photographies. Spike, mon cactus en pot qui pousse sur le rebord de la fenêtre. **(Note encore de moi: J'adore le prénom de son cactus :D, oui je vous laisse lire)**J'ai calmée ma mère qui avait tenté de le retirer il y a quelque mois a cause de sa dernière lubie en criant qu'un cactus dans la maison était mauvais pour le fung shui.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que j'étais ici? Peut-être que Spike avait foutu en l'air mon Shui?

-J'imagine que tu as des questions pour moi, Isabella? M'a-t'il doucement demandé.

J'ai hochée la tête. J'avais des questions.

-Qui êtes-vous et où suis-je? Demandais-je.

Je ne reconnue pas ma voix, elle était roque comme la sienne, mais elle est sortie comme un murmure, un chuchotement. J'étais sur d'avoir à me répéter afin que Mr GQ m'entendre, mais il a dû entendre parce qu'il m'a répondu.

Il se pencha sur moi et doucement remis une mèche de mes cheveux sales derrière mon oreille. Si je n'avais pas été si surprise qu'il me touche, j'aurais aussitôt baissée la tête.

-Je suis ton propriétaire.

M'a-t'il froidement déclaré.

-je t'ai acheté, mais tu peut m'appeler « Sir » pour l'instant. Et pour ce qui est de l'endroit ou nous sommes c'est sans importance, nous n'y resterons pas longtemps. Il fit un geste vague de la main vers la salle.

- Il s'agit simplement d'une étape, nous serons chez moi demain.

Propriétaire? Sir? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet enfer?

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour demander ce que cela voulait dire, mais avant que j'ai eu l'occasion de poser ma question, il appuya un doigt contre mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

-Je pense que tu en sais assez pour l'instant, Isabella. Tu as eu une journée agitée, tu ne veux pas être submergez, ne penses tu pas?

J'ai hochée la tête. Bien que j'ai encore des questions à lui poser, je n'étais pas stupide. Je n'étais pas prête à pousser ma chance et finir morte quelque part, dans un fossé.

Il se leva, il était grand, plus grand que moi.

-Excellent, viens avec moi, Isabella. M'a-t'il ordonné.

Je le suivis et me suis dit: _Ok Bella, joue le jeu et quand l'occasion se présente, cour, cour comme le vent et crie, oui tu cours et tu hurle._

Tremblante, je suis arrivée à me remettre sur mes pieds, j'ai de nouveau utilisé mes mains pour couvrir ma poitrine. Il n'y avait pas moyen que monsieur, heu désolé, Sir GQ me voit nue. Je me demandais si je serais moins embarrassée si je devais souvent parader à moitié nue en face de Sir GQ

Il me conduisit dans une salle de bain et a commencé à remplir une énorme baignoire. Je la regardais avec envie quand il à allumer les bulles, et je vis des nuages de vapeur d'eau suspendu dans l'air. J'ai à peine remarqué quand il a tendu la main pour toucher une mèche de mes cheveux.

-Prends un bain à bulles, Isabella. Fais trempette, détend-toi et n'oublis pas de te laver les cheveux. Je ne saurais jamais pourquoi ils t'ont vendu dans cet état.

Je rougis d'humiliation. Il s'éloigna. Ce n'était pas vraiment ma faute, j'étais dans l'état où j'étais, la saleté m'avait atteint jusqu'à mes cheveux, il était sec et noueux mais c'est vrai ils avaient sérieusement besoin d'un bon lavage.

-Tous les affaires de toilette sont sur le comptoir, sers-toi Isabella. Je serais de retour dans quarante minutes, assure toi d'avoir terminée quand je reviendrais. Ne ferme pas la porte, la vie privée n'est _pas _pour les esclaves, Isabella.

* * *

Esclave?

Est-ce que c'est-ce que j'étais? Une esclave? En un instant mon corps fut consommé par le désespoir, comme ci j'avais été consommé par lui et c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour me briser à ce moment là. Je me suis écroulé à genoux et je me suis mise à pleurer, ma main serrée sur ma bouche pour étouffer mes cris.

J'avais dû rester là à pleurer pendant au moins 5 minutes, la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai arrêté c'était parce que je me suis épuisé. C'était la première fois depuis tous ces jours ou je me retrouvais seule et dans un court espace temps, tout avait changé.

J'avais un avenir incertain, comme tout esclave. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il adviendrait de moi, mais je savais que l'avenir s'annonçait bien sombre.

Finalement je m'étais assez calmé pour pouvoir analyser la situation, la baignoire était pleine d'eau chaude, propre, eau savonneuse, quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Je me suis levée lentement, je vérifiais qu'il n'espionnait pas à la porte avant de me déshabiller. J'ai pris le shampoing revitalisant et le gel douche. J'enlevai ma petite culotte et entrai dans la bain vaporeux. C'était le paradis. Je me suis lavée les cheveux et le corps le plus rapidement possible et j'ai passée 15 bonne minute à flotter dans l'eau.

Il me restait environ 20 minutes avant qu'il ne revienne, mais je ne voulais pas être nu quand il reviendrait. Je me suis levée à contre cœur pour sortir de la baignoire, il y avait un peignoir suspendu à un rail chauffée, j'ai envisagée de l'enfiler mais que faire si je n'était pas censé le faire. Finalement je le passé, c'était comme un cocon autour de moi et m'a réchauffé ma peau fraiche. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je me sentait à l'aise et j'ai vraiment apprécié. Il y avait plein de produit luxueux, crème hydratante, une brosse à cheveux, du dentifrice. Je les ai tous utilisé pour me nettoyer, pour laver la puanteur et la crasse qui avait était laissée sur ma peau pâle, je l'ai fait aussi pour me distraire de la réalité, de l'endroit où j'avais été à celle où j'étais maintenant.

Finalement, le temps était écoulé et debout devant la porte j'attendais sont retour.

* * *

Je jouais nerveusement avec la manche du peignoir lors de son retour.

-Est-il correct ... ? J'ai eu peur et si ce n'était pas correct de porter le peignoir? Que ferait-il? Il pourrait être complètement imprévisible et pourrait me tuer et se débarrasser de la preuve et Renée et Charles ne seraient jamais ce qu'il serait advenue de moi. J'ai froncée les sourcils mais mes pensées furent interrompues par une déclaration de Sir GQ.

- Bien sûr Isabella, il ne faut pas que tu attrapes froid. Une fois que tu seras sèche, il y a une chemise sur le lit pour toi.

Je franchi le seuil de la chambre avec le peignoir, j'étais déjà sèche. J'avais du mal à me déshabiller devant lui. Je lui tournai le dos et défis le peignoir, j'étais contente d'avoir remise la culotte blanche, bien qu'elle ait été portée les dernières heures. J'ai laissé tomber le peignoir sur le lit et j'ai rapidement passée la chemise et attachée à la hâte les boutons. La chemise était douce et épaisse, je fermais brièvement les yeux lorsque je respirais les senteurs réconfortantes de l'adoucissant.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face encore une fois. Il me regardait. Je n'aimais pas ça.

-Viens ici, tu as faim?

Je n'avais pas faim, je me sentais malade. En fait, la pensée même de manger a fait faire à mon estomac d'horrible bonds, je secouais la tête. Il fronça les sourcils. Pendant un moment, mon cœur a bondi dans ma poitrine, il avait l'air en colère.

-Eh bien, je veux que tu essayes de manger quelque chose, même si c'est seulement un petit peu, ok?

J'ai hochée la tête à contrecœur. Je me suis dit qu'il me suffisait de l'avaler. Si cela doit te rendre malade alors cela te rendra malade. Il suffit de ne rien faire qui pourrait lui déplaire.

Je l'ai suivi et me suis assise sur le même coussin dans le salon, salon où j'étais avant de prendre mon bain. Il déposa une assiette de hamburger et de frites ainsi qu'un de Coca. Mon estomac se retourna.

Je me demandais si c'était un test. S'il jouait à une sorte de jeu sadique. Je regardais l'assiette avec précaution avant de le regarder, puis je de nouveau regardée l'assiette.

-Mange. M'a-t'il ordonnait.

Je pris doucement l'une des frites dans l'assiette. Je le regardais tout le temps, en me demandant à quel genre de jeu il jouait avec moi. J'ai mâchée avalée puis j'attendis. Rien. Il vient de me sourire et il me fit un signe menaçant pour que je continue de manger. Autant je détestais l'admettre mais le fait d'avoir un peu de nourriture dans mon estomac me permit de me sentir un peu mieux, je me reportait sur la nourriture une fois qu'il s'était éloigné.

Mon repas a été interrompu à mi-chemin lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'où un homme entra. Je me senti encore plus en danger avec lui dans la salle. Je l'ai regardée avec prudence car il paraissait de retour d'une sortie shopping. Il ne ressemblait pas à Sir GQ.

-J'ai acheté ça pour Alice, mais étant donné les circonstances, je ne pense pas qu'elle sera contrariée. Dit l'homme. Je reconnu sa voix, je l'avais entendu lorsque nous étions dans la voiture.

Ils se sont déplacés jusqu'à l'autre pièce. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la porte par laquelle notre visiteur venait d'entrer.

Et c'est là que ça c'est passé, pendant une fraction de seconde, mon seul bon sens est partis en vacances. Toutes mes pensées rationnelles ont volés tout droit par la fenêtre. En une seconde, j'étais sur mes pieds. Je me suis jetée sur la porte, je l'ai ouverte de toute mes forces et je me suis lancée dans le couloir. La porte est allée se fracasser contre le mur dans un « BANG » tout puissant, celui-ci a secoué les mur et retentit dans l'air. Je me suis arrêtée une fraction de seconde en reconnaissant le panneau de sortie vert et couru le plus vite possible, tant que mes jambes pourraient me porter.

J'étais arrivée à la cage d'escalier et venait d'arriver sur un palier quand j'ai entendu le tonnerre derrière moi.

-Isabella!! ARRETE!!!!

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai couru.

* * *

_**Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus.**_

_**Bien que je pense que vous avez tous devinez qu'elle c'était sauver.**_

_**Bon il y a plus qu'a espérer que la punition ne sera pas trop rude ;)**_

_**Karine**_


End file.
